Sarah vs The Life Unexpected: The Letters
by David Carner
Summary: The newest installment of Sarah vs The Life Unexpected. Ellie has written letters to Chuck's Significant Other and it's time to find out what those letters entail and how Sarah and Molly will act upon them. Warning, takes place in the fluffiest world where people fall in love quickly. Dieabetes is possible from said fluff. Do I even have to say Charah? Welcome Back. MOLLY!
1. Ch 1, Prologue

A/N: Have you ever just gotten PM about a story and a simple question asked, and your brain won't let the idea go? I thought I was done with the Sarah vs The Life Unexpected Series completely. I see this world in 3 (possibly 4) books. Sarah vs is book 1. Molly vs The life She Expected takes place after her brother is born until Molly gets to the dating age. Chuck vs The Life Unexpected is Molly from dating age on, but I started thinking at some point I might do Chuck and Sarah vs The Life Unexpected which would be Molly post high school years. I say all of that to say this…I had a plan for those letters from Christmas Time is Here. I had forgotten about them, and then Vurich23 asked me about them. And hey, I'm totally good with going back, because of everything I've done, this remains my favorite. These two crazy kids falling in love at super speed, getting married and having a family. I put a poll up on the Facebook fanfic page…that was overwhelming! So yeah, it's back. How long? No idea. This will be a series of one shots (maybe two if the story takes a bit) about each letter. I have no idea when the ideas will hit me, but then again, I have no idea when any Molly story will hit me. So welcome back, to the world where the dieabetes is running wild from all the fluff (for the record I do know I'm spelling diabetes wrong, it's just that's how I picture Molly saying it) Welcome, to Sarah vs The Life Unexpected: The Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck…or Molly…really….I don't

* * *

 _Hi, I_ _'m Sarah! Here are a few things you might need to know, or maybe you just forgot. Five years ago, I saved a baby from an off books CIA plot by a rogue agent and brought her to California. I asked my mom, Emma to raise the baby, but she refused and told me this was my chance to end my time with the CIA. For the next four years, mom and I raised Emma while I ran my security company, Burton Industries. Back in April, I met a guy…let's be real, Molly and my Mom set me up…and I'm so glad they did. He is the kindest, nicest, and most wonder man I had even met. His name is Chuck Bartowski and I fell in love faster than I knew was possible. We married in less than a month, and I've never been happier. We both adopted the other's child…Clara is really his niece. Her parents died in an accident. During Christmas I found a letter from Chuck's sister, Ellie. It read as follows:_

 _To the person who captured my brother_ _'s heart,_

 _If you_ _'re reading this, something happened, something I hoped never would, but I had to be prepared for. For the past nine years I have written a new letter and put in this Christmas box in case something ever happened to me. I don't know how much my brother has told you, but he has never really gotten over what happened to him at Stanford. His then girlfriend cheated on him, and his best friend turned this back on him and got him thrown out of school. Both of our parents left us, and I have been the only constant in Chuck's life. If you're reading this, then that means I'm not in his life anymore, and I'm sorry._

 _I have no idea how close you are, but if you_ _'re reading this, that means he trusted you enough to get into the Christmas ornaments. That's huge if you're wondering. Christmas was our holiday. There are other letters for you, in my closet, in my lockbox. I know, I seem like I'm interfering in his life from beyond the grave, but you have to understand, to some extent I've been that boy's mother, and I've watched him struggle for so long. If you get this, then I am truly worried, because that means not only is he trying to find his place, but he's raising Clara and he's worried that he's not doing right by her._

 _Okay, enough, I_ _'m crying just writing this. Here's what you have to do, and I'm not sure how. Chuck has to enjoy life again, and Christmas. IF you love him, and I think you do, or you wouldn't be reading this, then know you can't go far enough to remind him of the good of Christmas. Your mission, Chuck's SO, is to make Chuck smile about Christmas again. Attached is the list of everything we used to do and how we decorated the house. Feel free to use it or toss it. You're choice. If you chose not to accept the mission, do me a favor, put this back where you found it, because you're not the one, and we both know it. Sorry if that's harsh, but I'm dead, so I don't have to worry about being called snarky._

 _Since you_ _'re still reading, you love him, and I am so thankful for you. I hope you're a part of Clara's life, and for the love of God, if she wants to call him Daddy and you Mommy, tell him I'm fine with it. He can be so stubborn about things sometimes. I am so thankful for you, and I'm truly sorry we never got to meet. I bet we would have been the best of friends. Thank you. Know that he loves you, and so do I. Take care of my family, I can never thank you enough. I love you._

 _Eleanor Faye Bartowski Woodcomb_

 _I haven_ _'t yet tried to find the other letters, but I should, for Chuck's sake….who am I kidding, I was a spy and that kind of thing never really goes away. I need to find these letters, who knows what else Ellie might say to help me. Okay, that's not the real reason. Ellie knew her brother enough that she knew if something happened to her, given all he had been through, he would have more problems than most. So she took the time to figure out who would help him. It's almost like she knows me. I want to get to know my sister-in-law. So that's what I'm going to do._

* * *

A/N: Here's what I know so far, Valentine's Day, "Mother's Day", and "Game night". That's all I have so far, but if you have an idea, send it my way. Take care, see you soon, reviews are always appreciated, and thanks for coming back…I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm glad I am.

DC


	2. Ch 2, Valentine's Day

A/N: What? You thought I forgot this? COME ON! It's the Mollyverse. Now listen, I'm serious, this fic has been known to make people have the strangest reactions. Tears, dying from the dieabeties, and smothered in fluff. I'm not pulling any punches with this. If it tells you anything, I broke this into two chapters because I couldn't handle any more. You asked, you got. Sarah vs the Life Unexpected: The Letters Ch 2, Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but I'm not sure Grace doesn't own the rights to Molly.

* * *

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Chuck asked for the fourth time.

"Really, I'm fine," she insisted. "I just need a day to myself, so take the girls and our son to school, go to work, and leave me alone." She grinned at him.

"I mean I'm really worried," Chuck said with a serious look on his face. "You've been lying in bed and haven't even made any inappropriate comment."

"Does that tell you how much I want to be alone?" she asked, an eyebrow arched. Chuck threw his hands up, as if to say, "muh bad", kissed her on the forehead, and left. The car pulled out of the driveway a few minutes later. She threw back the covers, and rushed downstairs to the basement.

It had been a little over a year since she found that first letter. Between finding out she was pregnant, having Jason, and dealing with her company and family, she had honestly forgotten about that letter. As Christmas time approached, she remembered and went looking for the box that was supposed to contain more letters. She found it and several letters that were inside, but the one that grabbed her eye was Valentine's Day.

She didn't have time to read it, and if it made her as emotional as the first, she was going to need to be alone. She took the box and put it in the basement, in her office. For the next several weeks she looked for time to get to the letter, but with four kids….one of them was 6 foot 4, and a business, she rarely had any time to herself, not that she was complaining.

It was one afternoon that she was watching another argument in the office next door between Bryce, Chuck, and Morgan, the idea finally hit her. "You know you have a TON of vacation and sick days, right?" Carina asked her. Sarah pulled herself away from an argument about who was the better Batman artist.

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

"You is what this is about," Carina began. "You are here all the time, we can run a few days without you. You deserve some down time." Sarah grinned thinking about what she could do.

"You're right," Sarah agreed.

"Good, now, what are we going to do on your day off?"

"You are going to work, I'm gonna take a mental health day," Sarah replied, grinning.

"Blondie," Carina whined.

Casey stuck his head in the office. "Carina, wanna grab lunch?"

"Not wanting to stuff the two of you in the supply closet?" Sarah asked, never looking up from what we was working on. Carina stuck her tongue out at her and left.

That was last week, and now Sarah found herself sitting in front of the lock box. She opened the lid with trembling hands and found the letter she was looking for. She gently took the letter out of the envelope, her hands trembling, seeing the familiar scrawl on the letter.

 _To Chuck_ _'s SO,_

 _First off, God, I wish I knew your name. Calling you his SO is so impersonal. I also wonder how long you two have been together, do you have any kids of your own, and most importantly, how is he? I_ _'ve not told Devon about these letters. I must sound crazy or psychic or something, but he's been in such a bad spot, with everyone in his life abandoning him._

 _Secondly, thank you. If you_ _'ve read the first, and then found this one, it means, you're the one. Just love that fool. That's all you have to do. Love him and be there for him, and know I love you. Don't ask how that's possible, because it is, and just accept it._

 _Third, the reason I suspect you_ _'re here. Valentine's Day. This day has utterly sucked for Chuck. I think he and Jill had one good one, but even that memory has got to be awful the way it ended. One year he ended up staying with Morgan because the idiot drank 24 grape sodas. How do you drink one? Much less 24?_

 _I know traditionally this day is about giving the girl what she wants, but do you know what Chuck wants for Valentine_ _'s day? This is serious, so, do with what you want. He LOVES You've Got Mail. LOVES it. He always cries at the end. Now, to really complete this, he needs popcorn with milk duds sprinkled over the top to eat while watching it, Orange soda, don't get me started on his food choices, and for the premeal, there's a Mexican restaurant close to our old apartment near Echo Park. He loves the #5._

Sarah put the letter down for a second and smiled. She knew exactly which restaurant. Chuck had told her about it. She started to formulate a plan.

 _Last thing, and seriously, this is none of my business, but, I_ _'m his Mom-sister, so. Here's what I know about my brother. Does he enjoy beauty, sure. Does he like women in sexy things, absolutely, but what he wants, deep down, because so many have left him, because he just wants people to be happy and comfortable, is for the person he loves to just be comfortable around him. To be open, vulnerable, and just trust him. I've probably overstepped. But if you knew me, you'd know that's me._

 _And listen, I don_ _'t know where you two are in a relationship, but I'm telling you this. If you're ready for the next step, and he's not, you might have to push him. He can be scared that he's going to run you off. But if you're there, with my daughter, I know you. I know who you are and I know you're there for him and her always._

 _Okay, I need to stop, crying again. I can't say this enough. I love you. I pray we never meet this way, but if we do, I feel better knowing you are there for both of them, and any you might have. I'm not saying you do, but it wouldn't surprised me because that's Chuck. Love you SO. Thank you for loving my brother._

 _Love you sis,_

 _Ellie_

Sarah put the letter down, tears running from her eyes. "Love you, Ellie," she said to the house. "Don't worry, I've got him."

* * *

A/N: Welp…yeah. I know it's short, but we're gonna split this chapter because I'm gonna need a minute. Hoped you liked it. Reviews and PMs are always welcomed. Until Next time, take care.

DC


	3. Ch 3, Valentine's Day Pt 2

A/N: For all of you who I killed last chapter…sorry. I figured if it touched my cold dead heart than you all were in trouble. Wow that was something. So, this chapter will be a much lighter tone, because I can't even take another 1000 words like that. The Mollyverse, the way it should be, Chapter 3, Valentine's Day, Pt 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, or VD….Valentine's Day…Come on!

* * *

Sarah looked up from the letter at her team. She hadn't been sure what to expect but she knew she needed their help.

"So what do you want from us, Wal…Bartowski?" Casey asked with a sniffle. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"You touched his ladyfeelings," Carina explained. A look of disgust covered Sarah's face. "You know what I mean."

"That was so Ellie," Morgan said through tears. He brought up a kleenex and blew his nose with a honking sound. Sarah shook her head. "But, don't you think we're missing someone?"

"What makes you think I didn't go to her first and she directed me to you?" Sarah asked.

"So she's out of the mission?" Casey and Morgan shared a look at saying that at the same time.

"No, she has a sub-mission," Sarah replied with a grin.

}o{

"We can't scare him off," Molly said to Chuck.

"Molly, you told him you were going to marry him," Chuck reminded her. "If that doesn't scare him off, I don't know what will."

"Dad, you know boys, the spook easily, like horses." Chuck just blinked. "Also, if I don't remind him maybe he'll forget."

"I bet he hasn't," Chuck muttered. Molly picked up another valentine's day card, shook her head, and put it back. "What was wrong with that one?"

"I don't want him to get any wrong ideas, he's gotta earn my love." Chuck nearly choked. "You okay, Dad?"

"Great, just great," he coughed out. "What about this one." Chuck picked up a card that had Captain America on it. The look on her face clearly read no. "Now how could you go wrong with Cap?"

"That's so last year, Dad," she explained as if she were the parent and he were the child

"Captain America has been around forever," Chuck retorted.

"Superheroes, Dad, they're last year."

"I wasn't aware," he muttered, putting it back. "I'm learning all sorts of stuff, it's almost like…." He stopped, looked at her, thought, pulled out his phone ,and called Sarah.

"Hi," she answered, putting a smile on his face. "How's the shopping going for Molly?"

"It seems like no matter what I do, it's not right, and if I'm not mistaken, since today is Valentine's Day, she's already given him a card."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Molly pulled on his free hand, and held her other hand out for the phone. Chuck recognized that look and handed the phone to her.

"The jig is up, Mom."

"It's okay, we're ready," Sarah told her.

"Heading home now," Molly said, and hung up. "You ready?"

"Really, you're not even gonna try and hide the fact, you've had me running around here for the past few hours while you're mother is up to something?"

"The mission was to keep you busy, I have no problem that you know that Mom's trying to make this a special day for you."

"Hey," Chuck said, squatting down, looking her in the eye. "I have you, Clara, your mom, Jason, and Emma, what more do I need."

"You don't," Molly said, taking his face in her hands. "You just deserve it." She kissed him on the nose, and smiled at him. "Now, remember, I don't need another brother or sister but it's okay if I get one."

"And there it is," Chuck said, shaking his head and laughing.

}o{

"Is that El Puerto Guadalajara I smell?" Chuck asked, entering the house.

"Maybe," Sarah said, coming around the corner, and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her hair was damp, and Chuck wondered what had happened, if this was a 'she wanted to' shower, or had their been an explosion somewhere of something. She was dressed in one of his tee shirts, and yoga pants. She looked comfortable and just so…happy. He felt things bubbling in his chest he was having trouble controlling. She stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Baby."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sarah," Chuck replied. "I was gonna cook-"

"I'm aware, but you know what, maybe I just wanted to woo you for one night."

"Woo? You wanted to woo me? Woman, consider yourself wooing, because I'm wooed."

"Another brother is preferred over a sister, but I'll love either," Molly said, walking by them.

"I mean she terrifies me," Chuck admitted. "How was she when she was a fussy baby?"

Sarah gave him a look. "Fussy? Oh, there was no fussiness, she knew what she wanted. It was…an experience. But, enough, this is about you, so let's go have your #5."

"The number 5?" he asked, his mouth dropping.

"With extra creamy tomatillo sauce."

He stepped back, a hand to his chest. "Are you trying to seduce me woman?"

She walked up to him slowly, a grin on her face. "I don't know, am I?" With that she turned around and walked away. Chuck's mind exploded and he stood there, dazed. A minute later, Molly walked in, took his hand, and led him into the kitchen.

}o{

After dinner, Clara came over, gave Chuck a hug and a kiss and said goodnight. Emma shook her head at Chuck, a knowing grin on her face, and took the little one upstairs. Molly came up to the two and looked first at Sarah and then at Chuck.

"I'm so glad I decided you two should get married," she said. "I love you both." With that she turned and headed up the stairs.

"She acts like we had no choice in the matter," Chuck said out of the side of his mouth to Sarah.

"Did we?" Sarah asked. Chuck turned to her, not sure what to say. "Come on," she said, taking his hand and leading him downstairs. They got downstairs, and the big screen had _You_ _'ve Got Mail_ paused at the beginning. Sarah went over, got the popcorn with milk duds and a mega glass of Orange soda for him, her eyebrows waggling.

"Sarah, wait. What is all of this, what about you? What do you get out of this?"

"What do I get out of this?" Sarah asked. She stared at him. "You are so smart, but so dumb when it comes to love, you know that. I love you, Chuck. You do all these things for us. I know this is a partnership, but so often, you do stuff for me, and I wanted to give you one great Valentine's Day. I wanted you to have a memory you'd never forget."

"I do, Sarah, because you're in it. Last year was amazing."

"Last year I was pregnant, and we ended up having to take care of our daughter who was heartbroken."

"That's right," Chuck replied, a grin on his face. "And it was amazing. I was with the woman I love and that's all I care about."

"And all I care about is being with you, but why do you get to give me things all the time and I don't get to give to you anything?"

"Okay," Chuck said, his hands raised. "Is there anything you'll let me do for you today?"

"Oh, Sweetie, you are so gonna do something for me….later." Chuck's ears when red. "But first…can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You sure? It's about Ellie." Chuck nodded. "Did she ever….talk about who she wanted you to end up with?" Chuck grinned at her. "It's silly…I just…"

"Wait," Chuck said, and walked over to the shelf and picked up a copy of Stargate SG-1. "She always said the lead scientist on here would be perfect for me, and you remind me of her, in a lot of ways. You did work for your country with no expectation of reward. She was a badass, and so are you. She excelled in a job where it's mostly men, just like you. The characteristics of the two of you are so similar."

Sarah smiled. He wasn't aware how much all of that had lifted her heart. He wasn't aware how much she wanted Ellie to have liked her. She was about to suggest they watch the movie, when his next words knocked her on her ass.

"Yeah, she would always say you and Sam should be together."

"Wait, what?" Sarah asked, shock running through her.

"Samantha Carter," Chuck replied. "She was the lead female character, but everyone called her Sam. Chuck and Sam, she used to say. They'd be perfect. Sam, Sarah, it's close, right?"

"Yeah," Sarah replied. "Yeah, really close." They began to watch the movie, but she wondered, did Ellie really just say that on accident, she had to, right? Right. As the former Samantha Lisa Burton sat there she promised herself it wouldn't be a year before she read the next letter of her sister.

* * *

A/N: ….DAVID WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Honestly, I have no idea. Reviews and PMs are always welcome. Take Care. Until next time.

DC


	4. Ch 4, Sam, Faye, and Irving

A/N: I wasn't going to do this, but I saw something today that said, stop worrying about what you think the readers read and write what's in your heart. This, this is in my heart. Find something to hang on to. Forgive me. Ch 4, Sam, Faye, and Irving

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

 _October, 1994_

"Dad," the twelve year old yelled as he raced through the front door, slamming it behind him. He ran to his father's office finding it empty. He ran back to the living room and yelled again. "Dad!"

"He's not here Chuck," Ellie said, sticking her head in living room from the kitchen. "He's….gone."

"How long this time?" Chuck asked, not surprised. He had been gone more often than not lately.

"No idea, why?"

"There's this amazing party being held at a farm, and all the proceeds go to help a sick kid," Chuck explained to Ellie. "Can we go Ellie, please?"

"I don't know, Chuck," Ellie replied going back into the kitchen to make dinner for the two of them. "You know we only have so much money when he leaves."

"Ellie, we can use my money, and we'll use fake names so no one will know who we are." Ellie spun and gave him a look. "I just thought it would be cool, spy like, and for one night, just one, we aren't the Ellie and Chuck, who's parents left them. We can be….Faye and Irving, two cool kids no one knows, no one feels sorry for, no one pities."

Ellie studied him for a minute. She knew what he was feeling, because she was feeling the same emotions. She sighed, and nodded. "Okay, Chuck. Okay."

}o{

 _Now, the day after Valentine_ _'s Day_

"I'll be upstairs in a minute, I just need to finish a few things here," Sarah yelled, digging through the box, looking for something, anything. Surely Ellie didn't mean what she had said, did she? There was no way, she knew, right? She found a letter with the words on the front _Mother_ _'s Day._ She quickly opened the letter, took a deep breath, and began to read.

 _To Chuck_ _'s SO,_

 _How many have you read now? How many letters have you read? Is this the second or the fifth? How is he? How_ _'s Clara? How are you? God, I wish I was there to ask you all of this, but if you're reading this, then this letter, it's big._

 _Mother_ _'s Day is not the one in May, but the day our mom left us. It's the day Chuck and I celebrated our independence. Dad was still around when Mom left, but….she wasn't. There were a lot of different ways we celebrated, but the one that I will never forget is the one where he wanted to go to a party. I had just gotten my license and Chuck wanted to forget who he was that day. He had to. It had been too much. We had been through too much. I wanted to tell him to be proud of himself, to be proud of being Chuck Bartowski._

 _It was Mother_ _'s Day and Dad was gone again, and for one moment. For just one, we both wanted to get away. So we went. We went to this party, and we met some people. Actually I met some people, and Chuck just hung back. He was scared to meet anyone new because if he did meet someone, and acted like himself, and people didn't like him, then his cover, his last piece of security that protected him, was gone. He hung onto that stupid Irving persona like it was mana from heaven. Like it was a life preserver in the middle of the raging ocean._

 _There was someone he met there, and for the first time in a long time, I saw Chuck. I saw him happy, laughing, cutting up, being the Chuck I knew he was. What I hated was how he had to hide. How he had to protect himself from the horrors of life. For the next few months, he was back to being him, all because a random person, showed him kindness. I never knew what was said to him, but I think it is something he always carried with him. He was himself_ _…until Dad left._

 _Dad went out for pancakes, and he never came back. That joy Chuck found that day went with him. He began to recover some as the years went on, but I never saw that light in his eye again. I hope you give him that light in his eye. I hope you give him that joy. You must, or else you wouldn_ _'t have read this far. You must, or why would you be here, with him, raising another couple's child? This is why I know I love you. This is why I know you're my sister. I just hate how I can't be there with you, to witness, to rejoice, and to tell you how much you're loved._

 _I need to go, but let me ask you, do you know what an Acrostic is?_

 _Follow your heart. Answer honestly. Love him. Swallow your pride. Even when you want to throttle him. Be there for each other. Or else face the consequences. Time is fleeting. Tomorrow isn_ _'t promised. Or any other moment. Memories are everything. Say what's in your heart. And he'll love you for it. Make every second count._

 _Love you, Sis_

 _Ellie._

 _P. S. We went by our middle names that day, to complete the disguise. Faye and Irving, ridiculous isn_ _'t it? Love you, Sis._

Sarah put down the letter, covered her mouth and began to cry. She knew. She knew that Ellie had said Sam for a reason. It wasn't a coincidence. Ellie knew she and Chuck belonged together.

"Thank you, Ellie," she said softly. She swore she felt Ellie's arms around her.

* * *

A/N: DAVID WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Right this second I'm crying. Explanation a'coming. Reviews and PMs are always welcome. Take Care, until next time.

DC


	5. Ch 5, The Party

A/N: In writing this, I reread the original Sarah vs the Life Unexpected and it's sequels. In one of the very first author notes I said the following, " I don't know how good I am at fluff" Think I should tell me? Get your Kleenex. Ch 5, The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Sarah sat in bed, waiting for Chuck to join her. She had avoided him most of the day. It's not that she wanted to. She knew if she tried to talk to him, it would all come pouring out, and she wasn't sure how he would react. He walked into the bedroom and saw her sitting there, under the covers. She smiled at him and his brow furrowed.

"I've had the weirdest feeling you've been avoiding me all day," Chuck began and then saw the guilty look on her face. "Sarah, what have I done?"

She shook her head, a warm smile covering her face. "Nothing, it's just I needed to tell you something from my past and it's important, and I needed us to be alone when I did."

"Hey, you don't have to, in fact, if it's gonna upset you-"

"Chuck, it's not going to upset me as much as, I need to tell you this so you can help me with something, okay?" Chuck nodded. She patted the bed beside her. "Sit. I think you'll like this story."

"Oooo, oooo, are there robots or aliens, or is this a spy story?"

"Calm down, you goof," she said, jostling his hair as he clamored into the bed. "It's a story of my childhood." The look on his face was priceless. There were so few stories she had told him as a kid that he knew what it meant for her to tell him one.

"When I was eleven, Dad had been lying low for a while, because of a bank job in Montana. However he decided it was time to run a big con. A huge one. We had been traveling and saw everywhere we went collections being taken up for sick kids, and dad decided to hold a huge party on an abandoned farm."

Chuck gave her a look, and sat up. "What year was this?"

"1994, Chuck," Sarah replied. Chuck nodded. "So we had this party, and we charged $20 a person, and no one said anything because the money was going for a kid with cancer. The DJ even played for free. We got food and refreshment's donated, all because Dad was a smooth talker.

"Dad had found pictures of a little girl that actually had cancer and had posted pictures everywhere. It was horrible, Chuck. It was one of the first times I really knew Dad was doing bad things, and I was in a bad place that night. We had been running all over the country, changing our names all the. At that time, I was calling myself Jenny Burton, a name I would go back to later."

"I'm so sorry, Sarah, but I don't understand," he admitted. She rubbed her hand against his face.

"Of course you don't, but you will." He nodded. She took a deep breath. "So I was to take the money, but as the night went on, fewer and fewer people were coming in. I noticed there was a brother and sister there. The sister seemed to be relaxing, and the brother…something was bothering him. Something was wrong."

"Sarah?"

"Let me finish, Chuck." Her eyes plead with him, and he nodded. "I walked over to him. He was about my age, maybe a year old. Tall, like he had hit a growth spurt and his body wasn't quite sure how it was supposed to look yet." Chuck blushed and looked away. She was silent until he looked back. "And then I saw those eyes. They were soft chocolate, and they held pain. Pain that he didn't deserve. I still don't know how I knew that, but I did. I asked him a question, one that changed my life, I just didn't know it at the time. I asked him why he was so down."

"My mom left, and my dad keeps leaving," Chuck said softly. Sarah nodded, tears in her eyes. "The only person I have is my sister."

"Does your sister have to stay with you?" Chuck shook his head. "Do you have any friends?"

"Morgan," Chuck answered softly. "He's the one that's been with me ever since my mom left."

"Then I'd say you're pretty lucky," Sarah said, looking into his eyes. "Because someone chose to love you and chose to care for you."

"I guess you're right," Chuck replied. He shook his head. "Oh my God, Sarah. That's the exact thing I said to Molly in daycare!"

Sarah nodded. "But that's not the whole story. I held out my hand and said, 'Hi, my name is Jenny.' But Chuck, that was the cover name I used at that time, and again later."

"Damn it! Jenny Burton! I should have gotten that. How could I have forgotten?"

"Your dad left a few months later is how," Sarah gently reminded him. Chuck nodded. "You remember we talked most of the night and you said you had to go find your sister?" He nodded again. "She had been watching us. I went over to the register and got out $40 and was going to give it to you, when she walked up to me. She looked me right in the eye, scared the crap out of me, and she HUGGED me, Chuck. I mean she HUGGED ME!"

Chuck began to laugh. "That's Ellie."

"She said she could never thank me enough for what I had done. I had given her her brother back. I told her that I was sorry we had to meet like this, and she said, why, it's for a good cause." Sarah took a deep breath. "I told her the truth and gave her back the $40. She just looked at me for a minute, and said that I owed her, and I was gonna pay up right then. She said she deserved to know the name of the girl that made her little brother so happy."

Sarah was quiet a second, and when she spoke it was very soft. "I could have told her so many things Chuck. So many. She wouldn't have known. But I told her my name. I told her I was called Sam."

Chuck's eyes shot open wide. "What?"

"Sam, Chuck. My birth name was Samantha Lisa Burton."

"Sarah, are you saying…are you saying my sister always thought that we belonged together?" Sarah shrugged. "Sarah?"

"Don't you find it weird that what cheered you up, cheered Molly up all those years later?" She was looking into his eyes, smiling at him. "Don't you find it weird our entire relationship, crazy? In a good way?"

"Wow," Chuck said, lying back. "Just, wow."

"Chuck, I need to take tomorrow off, for me, this has been a lot."

"No problem, Baby," he said, pulling her into him arms. She lay there, content, but thinking about those last lines of the letter.

 _Follow your heart._

 _Answer honestly._

 _Love him._

 _Swallow your pride._

 _Even when you want to throttle him._

 _Be there for each other._

 _Or else face the consequences._

 _Time is fleeting._

 _Tomorrow isn_ _'t promised._

 _Or any other moment._

 _Memories are everything._

 _Say what_ _'s in your heart._

 _And he_ _'ll love you for it._

 _Make every second count._

FALSEBOTTOMSAM were the letters the first letter of each sentence, broken up it read FALSE BOTTOM SAM. There was a false bottom in the box that held the letters. What was there? Did she dare look? How could she not?

"Tomorrow, Ellie. Tomorrow I'm going to talk to my sister," she thought to herself.

* * *

A/N: Am I doing this right? Reviews and PMs, always welcomed. Take care, until next time.

DC


	6. Ch 6, Dear Sam

A/N: You ever tear up just writing a title? We may all need therapy after this one. Find someone to hug. Ch 6, Dear Sam

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck….but I'd be willing to listen if someone is offering.

* * *

She was alone, everyone had left. This was for them just her and Ellie, no one else. Sarah opened the box, gently took everything out, and studied the box. She slid her fingers over the bottom, not finding any indentions. She slowly put pressure on the bottom and felt it slightly give. She pressed again, felt a click and lifted. The bottom of the box came away and there was a letter. On the envelope, in that scrawl she had come to know, was one word. Sam. She looked away, tears in her eyes, trying to blink them away.

How, she wondered? How the hell had Ellie known? There was only one way to find out. She opened the letter, her hands visibly trembling.

 _Sam,_

 _Thank GOD! I watched you that night. Chuck thought I was off having fun, but I was watching him. He took it the worst, thinking everyone left because of him. I watched you watch him and I knew. I knew that somehow, someday, you two would be together, and I knew you_ _'d help him through the worst. I know when we met where you were in life. What you were going through. But that night, I saw something deep within you, and I knew there was an amazing person in there that was going to win the war she was fighting._

 _Now listen, you need to hear this. You complete him. You were all he talked about until dad left. That hurt him and he shut parts of himself down. I need you to know, you cannot go too far for him, he cannot go to far for you. You two belong together, and if you have to fight heaven, hell, memory loss, or Morgan, you belong together. I am rooting for you, Sis. And don_ _'t think you're not my sister. You are. You have been since that night. That poor fool just didn't have the sense to know it._

 _As for Clara, just be you, and she_ _'ll love you. Just be happy. You and Chuck just need to love each other. Just watch out for each other, and be the partners I saw you were that night. You opened up to him, and then you opened up the rest of the way to me. I love you, Sam. You saved my brother that night, and I know you did again. If this is how we're meeting again, I'm okay, because I know he's in good hands. And if he messes up, make sure he knows I will come back from the grave to give him hell._

Sarah set the letter down and laughed out loud. "I love you, Ellie. I wish you were here. You'd be so proud of him. I am." She dried her eyes the best she could and started back in.

 _Now, last thing, when he gets mopey about anniversaries, or whatever he decides to get mopey about, remind him I_ _'m here with you two. And for God's sake, if you want to move, please do, don't stay there for me! I'm gone, but I'm not. Love you two, never forget that._

 _Love you, Sam_

 _Ellie_

 _PS You better let my girl call you Momma or Mom or something like that Missy, or you_ _'ll hear about it._

Sarah sat down the letter and just let all her feelings take her. She felt awash in love and family in a way she never did as a child.

"I'm going to give her the childhood I always wanted, Ellie," she said out loud. "I'm going to love your brother, and I going to make sure they never forget their sister or mother…but I'm pretty sure they never will. You're pretty unforgettable."

* * *

A/N: The shortest chapter I ever wrote, but possibly the most tears. Sorry, that's all I could do. Reviews, PMs, and kleenex, all welcomed.

DC


End file.
